


My Bucket-List ~ Dean O'Gorman.

by KelseyKawaii



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Romance, aidan turner - Freeform, dean o'gorman - Freeform, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are two different people. He is an actor and she is a Rockstar. What happens when their worlds collide? Will Kelsey get to complete her bucket-list?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bucket-List ~ Dean O'Gorman.

Life isn't easy for a rockstar. You have so many expectations and many people have different views on how you should, or shouldn't, behave. Many people think I do drugs..which I don't. But they are stereotyping me. Many boys stay away from me because I wear black and because I'm interested in Rock music.   
The only people I 100% trust are my band mates. I'll list them, and tell you a bit about them. 

1\. Andrew Kane(drummer) . Andrew was 24 when this took place,,and is married to the beautiful Anna Kane. They have twins together Aimee ans Clodagh. At the time this story took place, they were four. 

2\. Austin White (bassist). Austin was 23 at that time. He is married to Danielle White. They have three boys. Jack, Gerard, Oliver. At the this story took place, jack was five, Gerard was three and Oliver was twelve months. 

3\. Matthew Dunne (screamer). Matthew is my main man. He was twenty seven at the time of this story. He is not married anymore, but he was married to hayley daniels. They have a daughter called Mary. 

4\. Rory Jamieson(lead guitarist). He was thirty at the time of the story. He is married to Jane O' connor. They have a son called Matthew(because him and Matthew are best friends).

and that leaves me. Kelsey (kawaii) Higgins. The single rockstar. I was eighteen at the time of this story. It all began where you would least expect it. My living room.

The band and I were sitting cross legged on the floor. It was the only way we could concentrate on writing our songs. "What should we write about? the fans are expecting the new album next month, not only that but Marcus is expecting three new songs next weekend" I sighed. Marcus was our producer. He was a small, annoying man. We had planned multiple times to switch record companies, but had decided against it in case it didn't work out. Rory shrugged "I'm not sure, Kels. I have a kid at home and I need to be there with Jane soon". "No one is leaving until they at least give her an idea!" said Matthew. I loved Matthew, he was so nice and he was my best friend. I didn't love him in a lover way, but as a best friend. That's when my phone rang. I sighed "it's probably Marcus..everyone act busy". They began chattering, and I didn't bother checking the caller ID before I picked up. "Hello?" I said. "Is this Miss Kelsey Higgins?" came a males voice. "yes.. it is indeed..who is this?" I asked, confused. "I'm sure you may have heard of me, since you like my movies. This is Peter Jackson". My heart must have leapt from my chest upon hearing those words. "Oh! It's a pleasure Mr Jackson!"I exclaimed happily. "Pleasure is all mine, darling. I was wondering, I have a movie I would only love you to act in. My niece loves your music and she suggested I let you have the part. Of course it is only if you want it". "What is this movie about?" I asked. "A rockstar who falls in love with a normal college girl..what do you say? shall I send you the script so you can have a look?" he asked. "Sure thing!"I exclaimed happily. "Very good, very good. What's your address?". I told him my address, then we hung up. There was a silence from the guys. "GUYS I MIGHT BE IN A MOVIE!" I yelled happily. Everyone congratulated me and hugged me, before they all left. Once I closed the door I sighed. The house was so quiet. Being lonely ruined my mood immediately. I sat on the couch, switching on The Desolation of Smaug. Fili was so hot, he was definitely my favorite. The way he stood by his brother was amazing. I hoped that Dean was really that protective. Suddenly, a memory flashed through my mind. The day my friend and I wrote our bucket lists. I rushed upstairs and up into the attic. Andrew was a very handy man, and had built a stairs that you can pull down onto my attic door. I climbed up,and my eyes fell onto the box of stuff from my old bedroom. This was back when I was sixteen. I looked through the box until I found a folder. I opened it and flicked through my bucket list. I laughed at the first page. It was quite silly. (see picture). I had done most of these things, except Marry Dean O'Gorman. Ah I was some cutie! Hopefully one day I could complete my bucket list, but it didn't look too good. I was a rockstar. I wasn't his type.He was most likely a goody goody actor, while I was the rockstar who played on stage and wore black clothes.

 

But you never know what life has in store for you...


End file.
